More Room - Less You
by hwhitty10
Summary: A fic I came up with after watching the SNEAK PEEK #2 for episode 11x10, with Callie and the new Tech Rep at the bar, please watch before reading, or not, your call. LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

_I came up with this after watching the SNEAK PEEK #2 for episode 11x10, with Callie and the new Tech Rep at the bar, please watch before reading, or not, your call. _

**More room, less you. **

_Arizona watches as Callie play's tea cups with Sofia in the Hospital DayCare room. Ashley, the daycare attendant comes over to her. _

**Ashley:** Good Evening Dr. Robbins, I wasn't expecting you until around seven or so.

**Arizona:** Ashley, please for the last time it's Arizona. Anyone who handles my daughter's tantrums and potty accidents on a daily basis can call me Arizona. I got out of surgery earlier than expected and I wanted to um..

_She motions to the utter cuteness that is pouring out of the tea party between Callie and Sofia. _

**Ashley:** Dr. Torres does throw one hell of tea party.

**Arizona:** Yeah, she does.

_Callie can feel Arizona's eyes on her as she looks up from her tiny tea cup and they share a small smile as Callie gets ready to say goodnight to her daughter. _

**Callie:** Alright Sof, Mami's gotta go, give me kiss goodnight.

_Sof lays a quick one on her and goes running off to the other little girls she's playing with. _

_Callie walks over to Arizona, who turns back to Ashley. _

**Arizona:** I'll be back in twenty minutes to take her home. (_to Callie_) Hey.

**Callie:** Hey.

_Refusing to let another conversation consist of only two words ,Callie continues _

**Callie:** You know, she used to cry when I'd leave the room, now she could care less.

**Arizona:** She's growing up, is all. It's good that she wants her independence.

**Callie:** Hmm I just wish she felt that way at bedtime. It's like every night this month she comes crawling in bed with me….she never used to –

_Arizona makes a guilty face and quickly turns to walk fast away. Callie quickly catches up. _

**Callie:** Arizona? Ari-zona? Something you care to share?

**Arizona**: It's not every night, but maybe, only sometimes, like maybe once or twice this month I've let her..

**Callie:** Arizona!

**Arizona:** Look being in the hotel makes it a little bit difficult to implement our house rules.

**Callie:** I told you that you're more than welcome to come back to the house until we figure out –

**Arizona:** Figure out what, Callie? I didn't think there was anything left we had to sort out.

_Callie knew it was only a matter of time before a smooth starting conversation was heading for a crash into heavy reality. _

**Callie:** Arizona. I…

_Owen comes walking over to them, while putting on his coat, while April is following next to him. _

**April:** Arizona, you paged?

**Arizona:** Yeah I wanted to talk to you before I left –

_April gets close enough to whisper to Arizona…_

**April**: (_whispering_) You haven't told her yet, right?

_Arizona shakes her head NO as she takes in the attire of both Callie and Owen, they look ready for a night on the town together. _

**Owen:** (to callie) You ready?

**Callie:** (to Owen) Yeah, one min. (Back to Arizona) Look, all I'm saying is that we just need to be on the same page with Sofia and her nightly routines.

**Arizona**: Fine. Maybe one night this week we can have dinner at the house and talk about it?

**Callie:** Yeah? Okay. We can do that. Yeah, good.

_Arizona now lets her jealous curiosity get the best of her… _

**Arizona**: Is that where you two are off to tonight?

**Callie:** Um, Well, we just felt like we needed a night off from the lab.

**Owen:** Yeah and I'm finally collecting on all the drinks she owes me.

**Callie:** What? What drinks?

**Owen:** You know one for the protractors I was right about and oh, for the simulator that I had to spend a week to get back online.

**Callie:** Uh, excuse me that simulator broke because you went all GI JOE in it.

_She gives him a playful swat on the arm. April watches what she sees as flirty banter happening between them and watches in confusion and slight entertainment, which is welcome distraction for the weight of the world on her shoulders. _

**Owen:** Oh really? I believe it was your fiery temper that broke it.

**Callie:** Whatever let's just go drink about it.

_Callie says Night to both Arizona and April right before the doors close. Arizona stands stunned for a moment. Did she just witness Callie heading off on a date? NO? Yeah? No…. she shakes of the thoughts and turns around to walk with an equally confused April. _

**April:** Hmmm. You don't think that those two would ever?

**Arizona:** No. Nope. No way, he's not and she's wouldn't. No. Nope.

**April:** Because you know, with her sass and his softness they could actually be a pretty perfect-

**Arizona:** Um…hello. (offended)

**April:** Right. Sorry. I'm not thinking, sorry…..but you have to admit they do have a lot in common and it's no secret they both have baby fever.

_April looks down and begins to rub at hers. Sadness is becoming more and more unavoidable with every passing minute. _

_Arizona grabs her hand. _

**Arizona:** Hey, look at me. We're going to figure this out, okay? Dr. Herman and I are going to come up with a plan and figure out the best approach. We are going to do everything we can. Everything.

**April:** I know. I know you are. But let's just keep talking about your issue, it's much better for me.

_Arizona softly laughs and smiles at the attempt of a lighter mood. _

**Arizona:** It's not an issue, okay? Besides Callie is allowed go out with whoever she wants. And she has made that very clear that she doesn't want me or any of my suffocating ways.

**April:** She doesn't know what she wants.

**Arizona**. Maybe…. But either way, she deserves the room to figure out whatever that is.

_Arizona says that almost convincingly. Almost. _

**April:** …And then come running back to you…?

**Arizona**: No….

_April raises an eyebrow at her, not buying it. _

**Arizona:** …a very brisk jog will do.

_Arizona throws her a wink as the head into an exam room. _

_At Joe's – (this scene takes place right after the Sneak Peek where Callie has walked over to Jenna the now dubbed "Sexy Tech Rep" and realized that the flirting from earlier today was directed at her not Owen…) _

**Callie:** So you were being flirty to me?

**Jenna:** I was. Is that okay?

**Callie:** Um, yeah, no , I mean, Yeah it's fine. I'm into women… and men, but mostly it's been women. Well, one woman actually for the last five years, but we're separated, yeah and I'm ready, you know? Yeah… I think.. to start dating again or at least start flirting again, but whoa, I'm still talking aren't I?

**Jenna:** You are and it's pretty adorable.

**Callie**: Really? (blushing)

**Jenna:** Yeah. How about I buy and you and Owen your next round and maybe you and I can help him find someone here tonight that's more his type..?

**Callie:** Okay. Yeah, that'd be great.

**Jenna:** Good (_she slides her hand over onto Callie's knee and stops it from shaking nervously,_ _Callie looks back up at Jenna as she continues talking_)… and maybe we can spend some time trying to figure out if I'm yours.

**Callie:** (swallowing hard) I'd like that.

_A few hours have gone by - shot glasses surround the table as Owen watches Callie and Jenna closely talking by the dart board, continuing to flirt shamelessly with one another. He grabs his jacket and walks over to them. _

**Owen:** You two eventually going play or what?

**Jenna:** Hey are you leaving?

**Callie:** No you can't go!

**Owen**: It's late and I'm done I've talk and flirted and now I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Jenna thanks for the rounds.

_Owen heads out and Callie turns to Jenna, who has a little more lust than flirt in her eyes now. _

**Callie:** So? Another round or?

**Jenna:** Yeah, but how about somewhere else?

**Callie:** Right you're new to Seattle so you probably want to see other bars, um, let 's there's the Chowder House Bar down street or we could get a cab to the Blue Lantern, it's really cute there and um,,

_Jenna starts leaning in closer to Callie… _

**Jenna:** Actually, my hotel has a pretty nice bar.

**Callie:** Yeah?

_Closer.._

**Jenna:** Yeah, there's actually even this cute little mini one…

_Even closer now.. _

**Callie:** Really. (she swallows hard)

**Jenna**: Mmm Hmm. And it just so happens to be conveniently located right next to my bed.

_She licks her lips ever so lightly as they are now only a breath away from Callie's.._

**Callie:** That is convenient.

_They kiss. It's flirty and hot and getting to be a little bit more steamy until…RING RING BUZZ BUZZ_

_Callie's phone starts ringing and she breaks the kiss to see who it is, it reads: ARIZONA_

_She suddenly feels like she was just caught cheating. Was she? Is she? _

**Callie: **I'm sorry, but I should really take this..

_She's a little out of breath, as she fumbles around slightly confused by the array of emotions going through her body right now.._

_Callie motions that she's going to take the call in the bathroom. Jenna hides her disappointment behind another swig of her drink. _

HOTEL – Bathroom

_Arizona stands in her PJ's holding in her bathroom at the ATRUIM HOTEL._

_She stands hold the phone - shocked that's it didn't go right to voicemail, she quietly closes the bathroom door behind her. _

**Arizona**: Hey, you picked up?

**Callie:** Well you called.

**Arizona:** Right, I just thought you'd still be out with Owen.

**Callie:** I am, well not with Owen, but – so everything okay with Sofia?

**Arizona:** Oh, yeah she's fine, she's snoring away. I was just calling to, well, I was going to just leave a message really, come to think of it I probably should have just texted, but it's just that -

**Callie:** Arizona…

**Arizona:** I need your help..with a case.

**Callie:** Um, right now? Because I'm sort of ..

**Arizona:** No. Not now - but tomorrow morning maybe, we could meet at the hospital early? It's just I've been staring at these scans all night and I think that maybe you could help, in fact I'm sure of it and I promised her…(her voice cracks at the pressure and emotion she's been feeling to do whatever possible to help April)..I promised I'd do everything and everything includes your help. So if you wouldn't mind-

**Callie:** Arizona, breathe. It's okay. How about we meet up an hour before daycare, okay?

_Callie knows Arizona. She knows her better than herself sometimes. And she knows that most of all Arizona doesn't ask for help, especially from Callie, if it wasn't important. _

**Arizona:** (a sigh of relief) Okay. Thanks Callie.

**Callie:** Of course. Now how about you just worry about keeping our little nugget in her own bed tonight, huh?

_Arizona makes a face and doesn't reply right away, Callie can smell her guilt through the phone. Arizona walks quietly out of the bathroom to see Sofia sprawled out in bed, snoring away, very Torres style. _

**Callie:** Arizona…

**Arizona:** Callie…

**Callie:** Come on. You know, after all the crap you gave me about being a bed hog..now you finally have some space… you should be embracing it. My little mini me there can't be any better than me…

_Arizona stares down lovingly at Sofia. _

**Arizona:** It's funny, you both start off the same way, all cozy and cuddled up on one side, then somewhere in the night it's like a bomb goes off and Bam – limbs everywhere!

_They share a laugh together over the phone. _

**Callie:** See? More reason to keep her in her bed, you won't have to wake up to a foot in the face anymore.

**Arizona:** I never really minded.

_The conversation is getting to be a little bit too heavy for Callie, she clears her throat and… _

**Callie:** Um, I should probably get back to- um,

**Arizona:** Right. Well, Have fun.

**Callie:** Uh, thanks. See you tomorrow.

_They quickly hang up…_

_Callie looks back into the mirror, fixing her make-up and straightening herself up… Suddenly a blonde comes in through the door and in that instant she is taken back to that first moment with Arizona…her eyes close for a second and her breath catches and her heart skips a beat. _

_Maybe she isn't as ready as she thought…but she tries to shake off the feeling and heads back out to Jenna. _

Back in the hotel -

_Arizona, hangs up and turns back to her sleeping and sprawled out daughter…she then looks over at her empty and full of space queen bed next to hers and then makes a guilty face as she goes and picks up her sleeping daughter and carries her into bed with her._

**Arizona:** (_whispering to herself and her snoring toddler_) Just for one more night..I promise Little Miss….Mama just can't handle any more space right now.

\- Thinking of keeping this one going, but it's based on reviews! Let me know what you guys think. Also please check out some of my other fics, I'm thinking of getting back to some older ones and restarting them too! REVIEWS REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I plan on going further with this one, here's a little addition, I promise more in the coming days. Thanks for all reviews, they are what keep me going. _**

**_Chapter 2 "You gatta have faith" _**

_Callie didn't go back to the hotel with Jenna. She wanted to, but after the phone call with Arizona it just didn't feel right and Callie spent the rest of the night and day wondering when it will ever feel right again, wondering if you really can use up all your happy. _

_Arizona had spent most of the night being jealous of thinking Callie out a bar being hit on by various men and women and playing all the worst case scenarios out in her head and then spent the entire morning thinking about April and the test results and playing out every possible worst case scenarios out in her head…it wasn't until Callie came into the lab room holding two cups of steaming coffee and hopefully some light to shed on all the darkness swarming her head, that she snapped herself out of her fog. _

**Arizona:** Hey.

**Callie:** Hey, sorry I'm late

**Arizona: T**hanks. So late night last night? (_Trying to hide her jealous curiosity) _

**Callie:** Oh no, not really. I'm late because I stopped in to say Hi to Sof at daycare first and she decided today out of all days to throw a fit as I left.

_Callie's not even going to try hiding how awesome it felt to be missed by her little one. _

**Arizona:** Feels good, huh?

**Callie:** I know it's terrible.

_Callie sips her coffee and eyes over the scans before her as he heart sinks. _

**Callie:** Oh no, is this what you wanted to talk to me about – and is it?

**Arizona:** Type 2.

**Callie:** And it's April's isn't it? I figured when we were on the phone it was her that you promised to-

**Arizona:** I asked Dr. Herman if I could bring you on to take a look at these scans…

**Callie:** Arizona, these bones aren't even..bones. These are fragments. Tiny fragments, that are nearly impossible to reset from inside the fetus.

**Arizona:** I don't care. We're going to try anything even the nearly impossible.

_Callie notices her sheer determination and knows that she can't stop it and truthfully even though she knows its rather hopeless, she's doesn't want to accept that either. _

**Callie:** Hey, okay. I know they're our friends and it kills me to see anyone have to go through this, believe me.

**Arizona:** I know, so we can help, right, we can do something.

**Callie:** We'll try. Let's see if we can at least get to an almost impossible.

Callie and Owen talk at the café

**Owen:** So they're still going through with trying this surgery.

**Callie:** Dr. Herman has Arizona's back on this one. Personally, I think she just wants to use this as an educational experience, but I think Arizona believes this can help.

**Owen:** And you?

**Callie:** As a mother, I'd do whatever possible. But as a Doctor, I don't know, this is a hail mary and if by some chance this works, that baby is still going to be fighting every minute of every day for who knows how long..

_Owen can't even being to think of that kind of fight, but Callie knows a little something about it._

**Callie:** But babies are the strongest of fighters. They are more resilent than adults. They recover faster - survive worst. They believe.

_Callie says this like she's quote a book and she is – it's the book of Arizona. Owen stand there taken back as Callie heads off in search of the author. _

Arizona is walking down the hall with Alex.

**Arizona:** I need you in there with me.

**Alex:** Fine, but you have to understand that doing this surgery is insane right?

Arizona: No insane is have the best fetal surgeon and peds surgeon in your hospital and not attempting to help. That's insane.

**Alex:** You're right. Sorry. How's April and Jackson doing?

**Arizona:** Jacksons a mess and April? She's putting every ounce of hope into the one man who's always been there.

**Alex:** Yeah well let's hope God shows up today.

_The reach the elevators and Arizona hits the down button. Alex looks at her confused._

**Alex:** Aren't we going to see Herman before we scrub in?

**Arizona:** I'll meet you there in ten.

**Alex:** Where are you -?

**Arizona:** I just need to go make sure he makes an appearance.

**Hospital Chapel **

_Arizona sits in the pew and stares up, pleading with all her might. She hears someone enter and turns to see a surprised Callie. _

**Callie:** Oh, you are here. Alex said you would be, but I didn't…._(Callie takes in the heaviness of the situation and goes over and sits down next to her) _ \- Wow. It's been a while since I've been here..

**Arizona:** I know.

_(She gives her a confused look)_

**Arizona:** Ever since the day of the crash…Mark said he hadn't stopped praying… and so I came down here and I prayed, I prayed so hard… I begged whoever is up there to let me keep you and our baby. _(Callie takes in breath and holds it, reliving the day in her mind as Arizona continues)_ And even through the plane crash and the leg and well,.. the fact that the church and I never have seen eye to eye on many things but …still every now and again I come down and pay a visit, thanking him ..or her… or it…?

_Callie softly smiles back to her. remembering all the strength and love Arizona had given her through that awfulness. And then she ponders her own faith. _

**Callie:** I stopped. I can't really remember what day it was or what specifically happened, It was gradual over time I guess. It's not that I don't think prayer works, I know it does. It was just that I felt like after you came home from the crash, that all my prayers were used up. I couldn't ask for anymore miracles, because mine came true.

**Arizona:** I don't think it works like that. I don't think you can use prayers up.

**Callie:** This coming from the girl who never once has sat through a mass.

**Arizona:** Doesn't mean I don't understand how faith works, or hope… You have as much as you give. And we give hope every day to the hopeless. We restore faith in the faithless. And right now you and I are going to pray with everything we got to give their baby a fighting chance. Because you and I know how to work miracles in here.

_At that moment Callie looks at her and everything she missed about Arizona, the speeches, the glitter filled determination, the woman who roller-skated into her heart years ago…Well, just managed to fill it up again. _

_Arizona stares right back at her and without words she reaches over and grabs Calle's hand as they both begin to pray together. _

**Moments later Callie is walking with Arizona down the hall before she heads to scrub in.**

_They reach the door of the OR and Arizona turns to say something, but can't seem to find the words, she gives her nod of determination and turns to go in, but - Callie quickly turns her around and puts both hands on her shoulders and looks deep in those blue eyes and says with a steady strength... _

**Callie:** You. Are. Great. – No matter what happens in there, know that. You. Are. Great.

_Arizona tries to not cry with love and overwhelming thanks.. so she holds in the tears and mouths _

_"__thank you" …because to speak words might just send her into a pool of tears and she needs to maintain her game face, but her heart is bursting with love for the woman who will always hold her heart. _

_Please Review and let me know what you think xoxo_


End file.
